


Familial Relations

by Sherly6002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, M/M, Malfoycest (Harry Potter), Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly6002/pseuds/Sherly6002
Summary: After Narcissa's passing, Lucius Malfoy is devastated. With the help (and a bit of not so gentle prodding) from his friend Professor Severus Snape, he gets his life together again. Draco Malfoy recovers from the war with his father and professor, and manages to get a job at the Ministry. He has a stable job and social network. This sounds like elysium for the three ex Death Eaters. But paradise is not all that it seems.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work on AO3! I hope you enjoy it. I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors in my work.  
Warning, this work contains incest, homosexuality, and some depressed Slytherin boys. Proceed at your own risk. And also it contains explicit material.

The war of Hogwarts had finally drawn to a close.

The war left many people scarred. Some, with the pain of death, and some others with the pain of rejection. For the Malfoy family, it was the latter. Once a proud, haughty pureblood family, they had been reduced to being scorned and rejected by the wizarding world.

Draco had managed to heal somewhat with the help of Potter and Granger. The duo had worked tirelessly to exonerate the Malfoys and Snape. He was the one that discovered Snape, lying on the brink of death in the Shrieking Shack and had requested for Madam Pomfrey to save him.

It was an utter miracle that he survived. Somehow, Snape being Snape, he knew that Nagini was going to kill him, and moments before the dreaded meeting between the Dark Lord and himself, Snape had managed to ingest some anti venom potion and a little something to slow death. However, the potion couldn't stop the ill effects that the snake's vemom had on him, and he was covered in ugly scars. Snape, acting like nothing had happened, despite physical indications otherwise, continued working at Hogwarts after he was no longer a wanted man by the Ministry. It seemed as if this horrible life that they had to endure was coming to a close.

Then something bad happened. Narcissa Malfoy succumbed to a case of dragon pox and had passed on. Despite the fact that it had been a loveless marriage that had been forced upon Lucius, he was torn and utterly destroyed. Lucius wouldn't eat, drink or do anything. He would sit on his bed and stare blankly into space. To see his once proud father living on the edge on death hurt Draco. He didn't know what to do.

Losing all hope, he contacted the last man he would think of: Professor Severus Snape. It wasn't as if Snape and his father were exceptionally close, but apart from Potter, he was the only person who hadn't abandoned/pretended not to know him. Merlin forbid Draco call Potter and his motley crew over. They would only make things much, much worse. Resignedly, Draco gave Snape a firecall and Snape immediately Apparated over. 


	2. Chapter Two

When Snape appeared in the Malfoy Manor, he was shocked at what he saw. The once brilliant splendour of the Manor had been reduced to cobwebs in numerous places, and to top it off a raggedly looking Lucius Malfoy. His long white hair was untied and lay in a messy heap on his head. His sunken grey eyes looked like they had lost all hope. Suddenly some protective instinct in Snape kicked and he slowly went toward Lucius.

"Are you alright, Lucius? You seem to have lost your taste for cleanliness," Snape said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lucius looked at him with desperate eyes and croaked, "She's gone. Everyone is gone. Nothing is left." With that sentence, tears soundlessly spilled out of his grey eyes. 

Without a second word, Snape, with a swoosh of his cloak, picked up Lucius and brought him to Lucius' room.

Draco watched the proceedings in confusion. Never had he ever seen his father show any emotion, much less cry. He wasn't sure if he would make it out this time.

Draco waited outside his father's room for what seemed like eternity. He pressed his ears to the door and was furious to hear nothing. He couldn't hear what Snape was telling his father, nor vice versa. Finally, he gave up and went to work on his work.

He had obtained a good job at the Ministry. Obviously it was not as good as he had hoped it would be, with his previous family background, but he managed to scrape by. He had to deal with working a job that was way below his level, and deal with having Potter as a boss. He would have to deal with negative comments from his co-workers, and if anything mildly inauspicious were to happen, no one would hesitate to say, "Its Malfoy!"

It was frustrating, but he finally managed to climb up to a relatively high position given his circumstances using his own prowess (and donations when and where he saw fit). He managed to become Department Head of Auror Headquarters, ironically.

Many viewed it as suspicious as one of the Death Eaters involved in the last war, he was in charge of the wizards who had taken him down. Many thought it was his Galleon lined pockets that got him there (well, they were half right, but Draco didn't want to let them know that!), but in the end, Draco managed to garner in his employees a sense of respect. He was pleased with the progress he had made, from being sent to the Muggle Artifacts Office with Authur Weasley after the war.

Draco looked at the pile of work sitting on his table. He sure hoped that they would magically do themself, but he had no time since his mother's death to sort things out to get an assistant. Not like he could possibly find a proper candidate anyways, they were all dunderheads with an allergy to work. Begrudgingly, he started scratching words onto the paper. 


	3. Chapter Three

The next day, Lucius came out of his room and looked considerably better. He would eat his breakfast and he had regained some sense. He had told Draco that Snape would be staying over for the remainder of the summer holidays. Draco was glad that his father had found someone to keep him company while he mourned healthily (hopefully) while Draco was at work. 

Soon, seeing Snape at the table became habit. This went on for about a month. Snape would come out of Lucius's room every morning and join them at the table for breakfast. Draco had once asked his father why Snape was sleeping in the same room as him. He was wondering if they were doing something behind those closed doors.

Laughing, Lucius brought his son to his room and showed him that Snape was actually crashing on a small sleeping bag and some of Lucius' pillows. Draco didn't really think too much of it afterward, because he felt that as long as his father was happy, he didn't care what was going on between the two of them.

Snape would sneak off to the laboratory after breakfast, and would be engrossed in whatever he was doing for the whole day, and seemed to come out only for dinner. Then, they would eat again at the table, and he seemed to notice that his father would speak again. He would ask Draco about his day, and Snape about his potion making.

"Severus, how has the potion making been for you today?" Draco remembered his father saying one day. "Fruitless. The only thing it gave me was a sore back. I'm not young like I used to be." Severus growled, stabbing his steak to prove his point. "Why then, Severus, let me give you a massage later. It'll help to clear off all your worries." Lucius purred. 

Draco looked at his father. Did his father, Lucius Abrarax Malfoy, just _purr_? Never had he ever in his wildest dreams ever imagined that. He saw Severus give a look at his father and they held eye contact for what Draco felt was more than needed. Finally, Severus drawled out, "Sure." Lucius smiled and murmured, "Excellent, I can try out that new oil!"

Draco got more confused. Was his father testing something out on Severus, or was he genuinely concerned for his wellbeing? He didn't know as he retired for bed that night. That night, he dreamt of Severus being massaged by slender manicured fingers. The next morning, he awoke to a stain on his bedsheets. He vanished the stain with a feeling of anger and embarrassment. He was no longer a child, and could _not_ afford to act like one. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I didn't expect for someone to read this so soon. Don't worry, the exciting part is yet to come. It will make up for the lack of action in the previous three chapters, don't worry :)

Draco went in for another day of work, as usual. The summer was gone, and he had work to do. He was planning a career shift to become the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, so that he would have a job he _actually_ enjoyed. Furthermore, he would get to see Severus every day. His father was worried sick the day before Severus was due at Hogwarts. He wouldn't let Severus leave without promising him that he would take care of his health and owl him if he felt uncomfortable. Draco looked amused at his father acting like a petulant child.

He could foldly remember his father begging Severus, "Severus, _do_ take care of yourself. You are to owl or floo me_ immediately _if you feel unwell. Goodness knows the repercussions that Nagini's vemom has on you. And Merlin forbid that those children aggravate you! If anyone there grates on your nerves, you _must _let me know! " Severus was watching his father, amusement hiding under his stoic expression. He said with a hint of tenderness in his voice," Try not to get too lonely in your room now. Call Draco if you need him. If you really need to, you are permitted to floo over. You know, if you need companionship."

Throughout, Draco was giggling behind his palm. He didn't know what had overcome his father, but it was good to see that he was slowly (if this sappy behaviour was any indication) that he was recovering. That night, Draco went to bid Severus farewell. Draco too, had become accustomed to the tall black haired man, and was sad to see him go too. He was going to his father's room and realised that the door was ajar. He peeked inside and noticed some sliver hairs on Severus' shoulder.

On closer inspection, Draco realised it wasn't a few hairs, but it was Lucius' head. Lucius Malfoy, emotionless at the best of times and positively icy when not, _hugging_ another man? Draco moved his feet closer to get a better look and the floorboards creaked under his weight. Immediately before Severus could react, Draco fled with something between his legs. He refused to think about his issue for the rest of the night. 

He didn't want to be stuck in this hole of a Ministry for much longer. At Hogwarts, he would have a chance to be a new person, as many of the children there had never seen Draco take part in the War. As he went into his office, he saw a letter on his table. It was a summons from Hermione Granger, the Minister of Magic. Wondering what promotion he could possibly get, he flooed over to her office.

"Minister, you called for me?" Draco said in his most proper voice. Despite his previous experiences with Granger, he had to somehow be polite to her (even if it slowly killed him inside to do it) as he really wanted to see if he was getting promoted. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a bit slow, despite it being the school holidays, there's still a ton of things I need to do... I'll try to speed up my writing whenever possible. Don't worry, I won't compromise on the quality and content.

"Ah yes, Draco, I wanted to see you. Take a seat, please." Hermione motioned toward the chair. Draco sat down. Immediately, he noticed the disarray that was Hermione's desk. Throughout his life at Hogwarts, he had never seen her table so messy before.

"Well Draco, the thing is, um... I'm replacing you." Hermione spluttered out. "What?! Why?! I _demand_ a proper explanation!" Draco shouted, standing up with so much force, the chair flew to the other end of her office. Hermione used her wand to gently pull the chair back and started to explain her situation.

"You see, Draco, recently I recieved a few documents about some... _Donations_ you've been giving out to some Ministry wizards. Word has it that you use these '_donations_' to further your career at the Ministry. Ronald, Harry and I have decided, based on the evidence provided, that you are deemed unfit to serve as the Head of the Auror Department." She finished her story with a steely glint in her eye that reminded him of Professor McGongall.

" Well, you can't fire me if I _quit_! You will recieve the resignation letter and documents later today. Good day, Minister." With that, Draco stormed out of her office. He charged to the floo without stopping despite hearing Granger shouting at him. "Malfoy Manor!" He shouted into the fireplace and with a puff of flame, he was gone.

Barrelling into the Manor, he had no time to stop the tears that were already flowing out of his eyes. "Who does she think she is, firing _me_, Draco Malfoy? I will see that she knows who she has offended!" "Draco, are you alright?" He heard a familiar voice call out. Trying to put on his Malfoy mask, Draco said (failing to restrain the crack in his voice), "Father, I've decided not to work at the Ministry anymore after Granger wanted to demote me."

Lucius looked at him with an amused glint in his eye. Thinking his father was mocking him, Draco turned to go away and Lucius said, "Well, didn't you intend to become a Professor at Hogwarts? Now is the most opportune time for a career shift, since now you are unemployed." Seeing the sense in his father's words, Draco smiled. He smacked his forehead. Why didn't he think of that? Of course he didn't, he's _not_ Lucius Malfoy. He headed to the fireplace to floo Severus. 

" Yes Draco, what is of such importance that you had to floo me _now_?" came a baritone voice from the fireplace. "Yeah, sorry about that Severus. I wanted to ask if the Defence Against the Dark Arts position is open. I would like to take it up." Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. I've been Potions Master and Defense Professor for so long, its tiring. I'll happily relinquish it to you." Severus drawled out, a hint of a smile playing on his face.

Draco's grin widened even bigger if that was possible. "Well, Draco, you can floo over now if you want to fill in the forms needed for your change of occupation. I can see that the excitement is eating you up inside." Severus said. And without further ado, Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed to Hogwarts. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas on how to improve on the plot, or have anything you want to say about the progress of the plot, do leave comments and let me know! It'll help to make sure this is the best story it can be.

Walking along the familiar halls of Hogwarts where Draco had spent his childhood, he looked at the portraits on the walls and thought back about it. He was one of the Slytherins that once roamed these halls, terrorising the living daylights out of first years and little Hufflepuffs. He thought back about the pranks played that he was the ringleader of, and the Golden Trio's adventures here. On a more serious note, he though back about the war. The walls of Hogwarts obviously haven't recovered from the trauma. Some of the older portraits remembered him, and gave him a suspicious look as he passed. They walked past the Gryffindor common room, and the Fat Lady was seated there, as always. She saw Draco, squeaked "Death Eater!" and popped away. Draco sighed. The physical damage done unto Hogwarts could be easily restored, but the psychological damage of the inhabitants, not so easily.

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Thinking about the past?" Severus said, looking at Draco, concerned. "Yeah, I am. I'm thinking about the ones who perished." Draco said, voice cracking on the last few words. After the war, the Ministry had been trying to recruit Harry and his cronies to be their poster boy while rebuliding the wizarding community after the war. If anything needed to be publicised, Harry or his friends could be pulled out and deployed to the front lines to help quell uncertainties. Whereas Severus, on the other hand, was nearly sent to Azkaban. Thinking about that made Draco's blood boil. Severus was _more_ important than Harry ever was, and if not for him, Dumbledore's side would have _lost_ the war ages ago, before it even began.

Still thinking of the unjustness of it all, Draco blurted out angrily, "Severus, I _don't_ understand many things about the war. Potter and his gang didn't do much, yet now they are popular amongst the crowd and the Ministry prizes them. Heck, they _even_ got an Order of Merlin, First Class. You did so much for everyone, and you _nearly_ got sent to Azkaban. Only Potter's word was all it took for them to set you free. This is so unfair!" Draco hated the childish tone his voice took through this narrative but he couldn't help it.

Severus cringed. He remembered all too well how he nearly died that day. Preparing for the worst, he had taken anti venom and many potions to delay his upcomimg death. He didn't fear what death would do to him, no, but he was afraid that after his death, all his memories, including Lily's, would be gone. He would be remembered as nothing more as a stinking traitor and one of Voldermort's men. He had no desire to be remembered in that particular manner. So he had taken his memories out, and gave them to the ignorant Potter child. He had tried to save him, and succeeded. Potter, in an act of heroism, helped to bail Severus out of Azkaban and also help to reduce the stigma against the Malfoys. It was something that left the Malfoys indebted to Potter, and they didn't like it one bit. 

"Well, I don't want to be followed around by a crazt mob like Potter does on his good days. I'd rather continue spending my time quietly in Hogwarts, even if it means having to deal with ignorant brats that can't get a simple potion correct." Severus finally said, carefully choosing his words. Draco still felt that it was unfair that Severus' sacrifices for the good side were left unacknowledged, but he let the matter drop. "Thank you for always being with my father and I, Severus. We will never forget what you did." Draco said determinedly.

"Well, Lucius was also crucial in my and your recovery. You can't let his efforts go to waste either." Severus said, a smile threatening to ruin the mask he always wore. Draco felt that his father and Severus had grown really close over the holidays. Before the war, during Death Eater meetings, his fsther and Severus would talk, but never so openly show concern and care toward the other.

Severus and Draco stopped outside the Headmistress's office. "Sherbet lemon." Severus said to the gargoyle and it opened to allow them entry into the Headmistress's office. After many boring forms later, Draco was set to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He would take over on the next school year as the current one was about to draw to a close. Draco was more happy than he had ever been in ages. He was finally going to accomplish his dream. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Draco realises his attraction to some specific men... Heheh.

As the seasons change from hot and humid to cool, a fresh new term at Hogwarts begins. Over the summer holidays, Severus had come to stay at the Malfoy Manor. Draco, in a bid to get to know Severus better and allow his father and Severus to get out of the house for once, made them follow him to one of the properties that the Malfoy clan owns. It was a property on one of the pristine of Cornwall facing the sea. The mansion was not as big as the Manor, but it still provided lots of space for the three men.

One particularly fine day, Draco managed to persuade Severus and his father to come down to the pool they had and swim. Draco stood waiting for them in the hall, clad in only his swimwear and a light bathrobe. Severus came out wearing his normal clothing and Draco almost spit out his drink. Severus was clad in his black robes, and had not applied any sunblock of any sort. It seemed apparent to him that Severus had no idea how to dress at the pool. His father came out wearing a light set of robes, probably just with shorts underneath, and his eyes twinked with mirth when he saw Severus.

"Do I have something in my hair or something?" Severus said, eyeing both of them suspiciously. "Oh, Severus, Severus! Do you know what you're wearing?" Lucius said with mock shock. "I'm wearing my usual robes, is it too causal?" Severus said confused at what Lucius was saying. "What father is saying is that you have _too_ much clothing on right now. In no way do we want you to put on more layers." Draco said, walking over to Severus. Lucius started walking over to Severus too, and despite his protests, he was cornered by the two Malfoys.

"Severus, do remove those excessive clothings." Lucius said in a soft voice. "No! I feel perfectly comfortable in this!" Severus exclaimed. "Severus, do listen to my father about this. Or I will _personally_ remove the offensive clothing." Draco smirked while tugging at the clothing. Severus shot something like a glare at Lucius and took off his robes. He was wearing a simple cotton shirt and pants under his robes, which was surprising considering that wizards normally wore more than that underneath their robes.

"Severus, did you know that we were going to force you to strip?" Lucius asked. "I may have assumed something like that, just not getting cornered by two Malfoys." Severus said with a note of something that Draco couldn't identify. "Naughty Severus, did you want to get stripped by Draco here? All you had to do was ask!" Lucius said, with a coy smile at his son. Draco turned red and Severus turned redder. "Let's go to the pool now." Draco said hastily and started to the pool, with with an amused father and embarrassed Severus in tow.

Draco did a leap into the pool upon reaching it. Lucius chose to slowly walk into the pool while Severus eyed the pool warily as if it was filled with Basklisk venom. "Come on Severus, are you _scared_ of the water?" Lucius taunted playfully. With a snort, Severus started slowly walking into the pool. He found that the water was actually cool and refreshing against his skin, which was better than the skin numbing cold he'd expected.

Draco looked at Severus entering the water. The water stuck his already thin layer of cotton onto his frame, and outlined his strong figure. Through the cotton, he could see the scars of the war and many others. It hurt Draco to imagine what torture Severus had to undergo. Good Merlin, did that man have a figure! Draco thought. Severus had a well toned body from years of training.

To Draco, it was clear as day that he wasn't the only one giving Severus unwanted attention. He could clearly see his father on his other side very openly ogling Severus, and Draco couldn't actually blame him. Draco had been attracted to females throughout his life and had only ever been with some men, but cut them off thinking that his father would disapprove. Now it was obvious that his father would not disapprove of this lifestyle. 

Severus looked at the two Malfoys like they had suddenly sprouted ends of a Blast-Ended Skrewt. "What is your problem now, Malfoy Senior and Junior?" Severus said annoyed at the not so discreet eyeballing he was getting from Lucius and Severus. He was feeling distinctly uncomfortable with the attention he was getting, but he also felt slightly good about having two gorgeous men staring at him. He realised that Draco and Lucius looked like mirror images, except with a few differences. Draco looked softer and gentler than Lucius, and his hands were smaller. Draco also had a softer arse than Lucius, but that may have been because of age. Severus should know how used Lucius was, because oftentimes it was he who inflicted pain on it. 

Severus was a very self conscious person, and he knew he wasn't attractive. His body was covered in scars, new and old. He also knew for a fact that some of those scars had been inflicted by Lucius, in their youth, at the demands of their lord. Those scars, when he had showed them to Lucius, caused Lucius to break into tears at what he had done. Lucius then spent the rest of his time applying cream on the scars in a bid to reduce the ugly swelling. To try and show Severus that he had no ill intent. But the scars would not fade, and it probably never will.

"Who wants to hear embarrassing stories of Sevvie as a child?" Lucius said whilst splashing water into Severus' face. With a disgruntled noise, Severus managed to look angry even though he looked like a woman with his long black hair lying flat on his head. Draco shouted, "Yes, father, do share!" And with that, Lucius started narrating many curious incidents involving Severus. That night, Draco's dreams were haunted with a figure with black greasy hair, towering over another with long silvery hair. The next morning (and a few subsequent ones after too), Draco awoke with a bit of washing to do. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a beginner writer, every little comment, no matter how small, speaks volumes to me. It would also help if you express any concerns you have about the plot to me (don't ask for spoliers please) and give kudos if you feel that my work is acceptable.

On the first day of school term, Draco prepared to go back to Hogwarts as always, just this time, not as a student. He would be departing with Severus to the school. He was so nervous that he would not stop readjusting his black robes until Severus gave him a light punch to reassure him. "What if I can't handle the children?!" Draco exclaimed, running his hands through his already messy hair. "Then let me handle them. I know more than you. I've said this at _least_ ten times, Draco!" Severus said in a tired voice, and with a flick of his wand, Draco's hair returned to its impeccable state. Draco could only mutter an apology before Severus pushed him to the fireplace and thrust a handful of floo powder into his hand. Thanking Severus mentally for the push, Draco said in as clear as a voice he could muster with all his nerves "Hogwarts!" With a puff of smoke, Draco disappeared into flame.

The Hall at Hogwarts was as splendid as Draco remembered it. He walked over to the teachers table and took a seat next to Severus. He stole a look at Severus and saw that he had his "don't mess with me" face on and had found that very amusing. He tried his best to make small talk with Severus but he refused to answer anything he said. Severus only hissed, "Not here. Later you can tell me, not now." Draco looked at Severus trying to maintain his reputation as the scary Head of Slytherin. After the sorting, Headmistress McGonagall introduced Draco as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He heard some cheers from the Slytherin table (presumably his ex classmate's children) and some confused exclamations from the Gryfindor table (Potter spawn, obviously). Draco eyed the crowd warily as he waved to the crowd to make his presence known. This was going to be a tough year.

After barrelling his way through lesson after lesson after lesson, Draco was prepared to have a nice cup of Firewhisky with Severus. The Slytherin classes were _tolerable_, but the Gryfindor lessons were just... **Atrocious**. The children of the "war heroes" wouldn't stop giving him a suspicious look as he demonstrated spells to fight against various Dark creatures. He even heard one Weasley say, "How do we know that he's teaching hs this because he will release them on us to try and revive his master?" To this comment, Draco held back his anger and held his head high. He would be having words with his Head of House about this casual discrimination.

Walking down the halls at night, Draco finally realised the allure that Potter and his gang had felt when roaming the grounds free of supervision under his Invisibility Cloak. There were no students around for him to keep up appearances for, and he could let out all the stress he had with a big yawn. He headed over to Severus' rooms and heard voices inside. Curious to hear what they were saying, but anxious to not disturb them, Draco cast a spell and a small thin rope came out from under the door. Kneeling, he placed it to his ear and listened intently to the conversation that was going on inside.

"Dear, why are you here now? It would do neither of us good to be caught here in this compromising state. You, a married man, and I, known as one of the most unlikeable men in Hogwarts. I know you want to be with me, and I you, but next time please give me a warning before flooing in?" Draco strained his ears. Was that Severus' voice? Since when did Severus have a lover? Something similar to a pang of jealousy run cold through his veins. If Severus was taken, how did Draco stand a chance?

"But my dear Sevvie, you're bouncing off the walls in frustration. You haven't let me relieve your stress." purred a silky soft voice, the voice of Lucius. Draco's world was sent spinning. His father was sleeping with Severus? Now not only was Draco sure he didn't stand a chance, he also didn't know what to think about it. More whispers from inside distracted Draco from his train of thought.

"Lucius dear, its only been a day. Of course I can get through it without needing you." Severus snapped. "Sevvie, you normally can't get through a day without having me at your feet or on you at _least_ three times a day." Draco could literally imagine his father's smirk on the other side of the door. "Well, now that you're here, might as well make use of that sliver tongue of yours." grunted Severus. "With my utmost pleasure." With that line, Draco could hear robes shuffling and landing on the floor. The moans and groans that escaped Severus' rooms were infuriating to say the least, as Draco couldn't do anything about it. He also sensed a growing problem in his nether regions and his normally airy robes began to feel hot and tight on him. "Ah, fuck, Lucius, ah, stop biting!" came a shout from inside the room. "I think it would be best if we cast a silencing charm. Wouldn't want anyone, especially if Potter's child has his Invisibility Cloak with him, to hear you. Because, I _am_ going to make you scream."

The silencing charm was cast and Draco's string was ejected out from under the door at a high velocity. Draco stood up feeling lightheaded and ran back to his quarters. Severus Snape, his former teacher, was sleeping with his father? No way. He'd expected that, sure, but he still wasn't ready to _accept_ what he was finding out. Its not every day when you find out your father and your teacher are having an affair behind your back. 

He barged into his quarters and locked the doors behind him. He collapsed on the floor and divested himself of his clothes. He looked down and saw the source of his light-headedness. He was fully erect, and had been straining painfully under the confines of his robes. Draco grabbed it and gave it several hard yanks, moaning in appreciation at the feeling of euphoria that ran through his veins.

He closed his eyes and images of Severus, with his cock in his father's mouth, making noises that Draco would never have thought possible, went through his mind like a flash of light. Severus' hair would be lying limp on his head, and messier than he would normally be. He imagined himself, next to his father and licking Severus together with him. Severus was pulling on his father's long hair and making his father whine in pain. His father was helping him with his own issue, moving his pale slender fingers up down his steaming hot prick. Draco imagined that his hands were his father's, and stroked it in earnest. Pearly beads of juice started flowing out from his cock, and Draco had to bite his lips to prevent himself from making any noise. "Father, Severus, AHHHH!" Draco screamed the last word out, unable to contain himself, as he came onto his floor. He shook silently with the aftershocks of it and he lay down on the floor, breathing heavily. That was the best time he'd ever had a wank. When wanking with Blaise, he'd _never_ felt such an euphoria rush.

Then he realised what he had just done. He had come from imagining himself fucking his father and teacher! That was wrong on so many levels. Severus was his teacher, and at least _twice_ his age, for Merlin's sake! Also, even if he did like Severus(which he did and was in denial), with his father as an option obviously Severus would choose his father. And there was no need to explain why Lucius wasn't a date option. Lucius was his _father_! Draco was filled with self loathing, and used his wand to vanish the stain on the floor. He would not allow this to happen again, he thought. He went to bed later that night, and his dreams were plagued by two devilishly handsome men.

The next morning, Draco forced himself to go to breakfast in the Great Hall. He took his seat at the table and Severus sat next to him, as usual. Draco turned red when he thought about what had been done unto Severus by his father and Severus gave him a weird look. "Draco, are you feeling all right? You look flushed. Do you need a fever potion?" Severus asked, allowing just the smallest hint of concern to enter his voice. "No, sir" Draco squeaked, trying to control his voice and bodily reactions. This was going to be a hard year, in more ways than one. Controlling his increasing love for Severus, and his increasing need to disappear to the restroom whenever he saw Severus teaching. Oh boy, Draco thought. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Two terms passed at Hogwarts with relatively little incident. Draco made it a point to himself that no matter how bad his day was, he would never visit Severus after hours without telling Severus beforehand. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened that night. One night, he had arranged to meet with Severus in his office for a drink. He knocked on the door and a voice called out, "Enter."

The office looked no different from what Draco remembered. The dark room in the dungeons was lined with shelves either containing potion ingredients or books on different kinds of potions. Severus was practically living in his own personal library. "Severus, how pleasant it is to see you!" Draco said, noticing Severus at the table marking essays.

Not looking up from his work, Severus scowled, "These essays are horrible. Which dunderhead is going to place _unicorn horn_, and so much of it, into a simple Shrinking Potion?! I'd like to see him try that." Draco laughed. "Relax Severus. Is there anything I can do, anything at all, to help you to _relive your stress_?" Draco made sure to use the exact same words his father had used on Severus, to see if it exacted the same response.

Severus' eyes dimmed, or not, because the lighting in the room was not enough to allow Draco to have a closer look at them. "Do your shoulders hurt from sitting too long? I could give you a massage, and let all the tension just slide away..." Draco tried again, pushing all the kicked puppy look he had into it, hoping to get a response. If Severus didn't give him a response, it would mean that he had lost him to his father. "Alright." came Severus' voice and relieved, Draco set to work.

Severus' back was something Draco had never felt. _Ever_. Which human would have so many knots in their back? Draco had to use a lot of his force to remove one, only to realise there were Merlin knows how many more hiding under his robes. Taking a brave dive into the flirting, Draco bent to Severus' ear and said, "Severus, what in Merlin's name did you do to your back? It's more messed up than Bellatrix's mind. Would you mind taking these robes off so I can get all of them?"

He heard Severus take in a sharp breath. Draco braced himself to hear him decline, when two hands reached up and undid Severus' robes. He placed them on his lap and said," Continue. Your work is greatly appreciated." Draco placed his hands on Severus's bare skin and started to massage him.

His skin was surprisingly smooth for someone who had gone through war and torture. Draco started mentally salivating. When he was a student, he used to admire the Professor's physique, but never in a romantic way. But now, he saw his teacher in a different light. He noticed the Dark Mark on Severus' arm, faded but still very visible. His arms were covered with lots of scars, and Draco could see an especially ugly one where Nagini had bit him. It looked raw, as if it had been bitten only yesterday. As if reading his mind (which Severus may have done, being a Legimens) he said softly, "That scar isn't _ever_ going to recover. Its like the Dark Lord wanted this scar to be forever etched into my cold dead body. It doesn't cause me pain, go on and touch it if, you so wish." Draco gently trailed his fingers toward the scar and traced the outside of it. Severus gave a barely noticable flinch and Draco immediately moved his hand away to safer territory. Draco trailed his hands to his lower back to massage the knots there (Dear Merlin, _how_ does one get knots there? Sincerely, Draco Malfoy). There were even more scars over there, and Draco traced each of them before giving his back a hard rub. Inch by inch, Draco managed to move his hands toward Severus stomach, which he realised was smooth and straight, with only a sparse covering of black hair. "If you are done playing..." came a dangerously low voice.

The next thing Draco knew, he was being pinned to the wall by an irritated Severus. "You do _not_ touch Severus Snape like that and expect to get out of it unscathed." Draco looked into his eyes, scared that he was about to be hexed very badly, then he realised there was no malice in the older man's eyes. He felt something hard press against his thigh. _Oh. _Draco thought. Why isn't Severus wearing any trousers?! Severus growled and pressed against Draco. Draco could literally feel himself growing too, and he knew from Severus' grin that he could feel it too. "Strip." Severus barked and Draco hastily complied. When Draco was rid of all his clothing, Severus walked in one slow circle around him, scrutinising him with his eyes. Draco felt ever so self conscious, so he shut his eyes rightly against the onslaught of ogling.

Draco was an impressive sight. At a young age, he already had defined muscles. His skin, much like the rest of his family, was fair, and he was covering in a light dusting of silvery hairs. Severus noticed a lack of hair in his private areas, as such was the trait of the Malfoy clan. Draco felt fingers ghosting past his Dark Mark and his fists involuntarily clenched. "Hush, just thinking about when you were a small boy, innocent. Definitely not now, when you're hard for me." a dark voice whispered in his ear. "Did you ever imagine me, then when I was "innocent" like you said, in your fantasies?" Draco asked boldly. "Of course. Who wouldn't want that arse of yours? Open your eyes." The last part was phrased like a command, but there was no force placed behind it. He opened his eyes to see Severus in front of him. Now, he truly got to appreciate Severus' manhood in all its pride and glory. It was at least nine inches long, and didn't seem to even be fully erect! Draco got even harder thinking about how Severus was going to stuff that anywhere in Draco's petite frame. 

"Kneel." came the command from Severus and Draco's knees gave way. He came eye level with the serpent in front of him. Hell, it seemed more like a basilisk than some small snake like Nagini. Severus guided his cock in front of Draco's mouth and Draco tentatively started to lick on it. "Good child, taking initiative... Show your teacher your appreciation to him..." Severus said, eyes drawn back in pleasure. How did Draco's tongue, even though they came from the same gene pool, differ so much from his father? His father was demanding, whereas Draco was soft. Maybe it was the experience of harsher times, when the Dark Lord had power. 

Draco's head felt light. How did Severus taste so good? He felt like he was licking his favourite ice cream, not someone else's cock. Severus grabbed a fistful of Draco's silvery short hair. So similar to Lucius', yet so different. Severus guided himself into Draco's mouth and sheathed himself completely inside Draco's tight mouth. Severus was hit by an onslaught of feelings. How did Draco feel like a small child, with his tiny mouth, yet be so _utterly_ debauched? Draco was moving up and down his whole length, and hollowing his cheeks when he came to the end of it. Draco looked up at Severus and gave him his best puppy dog eyes, as if saying "Look at how cute I am!" Severus nearly came right there and then, and so as to prevent this from being too short, he pulled out of Draco's mouth. Draco gave a high whine and stopped when Severus carried him and threw him onto his bed.

Severus uttered a wandless spell and a small pot of lubrication flew into his hand. He applied copious amounts of it on his finger and thrust one finger in it to test Draco's pain endurance. Draco gave a small shout and Severus immediately pulled back. "What's wrong Draco? Am I too hard?" Severus asked, concerned. "Its alright. I've just... Never done this before."

Severus smacked his forehead with his clean hand. Why didn't he think that Draco was a virgin?! He decided to just slowly tease Draco's hole with his tongue. Draco started squirming as a warm muscle eased its way into him. Severus licked around the hole, and occasionally slid his tongue inside for a quick taste. A symphony of moans accompanied Severus as he gave tender licks to Draco. In his personal opinion, this symphony was one that was better than anything else he had ever heard. "More, more." Draco groaned and bucked his hips. "Anything my little Malfoy wants, anything my little Malfoy gets." Severus pushed one lube slicked finger in slowly, making sure that Draco was alright. Seeing no resistance, Severus pushed two fingers inside. Draco moaned at the feeling of something bigger inside himself. If this was what he felt from two tiny fingers, he wouldn't be able to last when Severus shoved his cock into him.

Then without warning, he felt something relatively bigger (much bigger, actually) poking at his butt. Draco nodded his assent and Severus inchwormed his way into Draco. "Severus, is it... In, yet?" Draco asked, feeling infinitely more gone as the seconds ticked by. "Draco, I'm only... Two inches out of nine in? Is it too much already?" Severus said, kissing Draco's neck. "No, its alright, carry on." Draco whimpered. Oh, boy. He was not going to walk properly tomorrow. Severus pushed the remaining inches into Draco despite his fears that he would tear the boy in half. He gave a low moan. This boy was so tight, it seemed that he wanted to tear his cock off. Once he was fully inside, Draco was panting and shaking already. "How does it feel?" Severus asked in concern. "Sev, unbelievably stretched." Draco managed to cough out three words. Smiling, Severus pushed in and out of Draco in a steady beat.

Severus found the sight beneath him alluring. A small boy, a virgin in fact, laying himself bare just for Severus to lay waste to. Draco's pale skin was marred with some bruises where Severus had bit him and his face had a lovely flush. His eyes were rolled back into his head, and he looked like he was entering an alternate dimension. Severus' hands were tightly grabbing Draco's hips, and he knew it would leave marks. Looking in between Draco's legs, he realised why Draco looked so lightheaded. His cock was painfully erect, and leaking fluid onto himself. It was beautiful, purple and engorged, all for Severus to enjoy. Severus tilted his angle a bit, to the angle that Lucius himself so often enjoyed, and heard Draco yell out in pleasure. Like father like son, Severus mused. They even come the same way, from being impaled on him. He sped up the tempo, and like a good orchestra should, Draco complied and made the music that was emitting from him come out a bit faster too. Severus felt Draco's internal walls tightening, and knew that Draco was close to finishing. To urge him on, he whispered, "Show your teacher how you can be a good slave." Draco's eyes shot open at that and came all over himself and Severus. Feeling the convulsions in Draco's body, with a guttural yell, he emptied his balls into Draco. 

Gently, he pulled himself out of the slack Draco. He bent down and licked traces of Draco's cooling come off him, cleaning himself up. He proceeded to clean Draco's hole of his own when Draco rasped, "Don't. I want to remember this." Severus summoned a small plug he had just for this occassion and pushed it into Draco's hole, keeping the nectar inside. He lay down next to Draco, and slept. That was the most peaceful both men had been for a long time. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realised that I have been having mild issues with narrating the thoughts of the characters, especially when there are more than two. Please do bear with my rookie mistakes. From this chapter onwards, I will denote which character's POV I will be writing in.

Draco Malfoy's POV

* * *

The next day, I was dragged out of bed by Severus. "Draco, we will be late if you do not get up. You are a professor, and cannot afford to sleep in like you so liked to do in the past." Severus snapped, annoyed by my refusing to get out of his bed. I smiled inwardly. I know that even though Severus was speaking such harsh words, he was actually a nice guy. Sitting up to hear a crack in my back, I groaned and got changed. I got dressed in my teacher's robes and rubbed my sore butt appreciatively. I could feel the remnants of the night before there. My butt hurt, and I definitely wouldn't be able to sit very well. I had to somehow hide my limp though, as any trained sixth year would know the signs of a good hard buggering. Severus, somehow read my mind and passed me a bottle of something. "Apply this." I squinted at the handwritten words on the bottle. It seemed to be a potion to be applied on my butt to help to reduce the pain and henceforth the limp. Well, if Severus was going to give me this, he had probably anticipated that I would ask him to apply it for me, I thought to myself. I batted my eyelashes, and said, "Only if you apply it for me!" Severus rolled his eyes. "Draco, we don't have all day to get to breakfast!" Nonetheless, Severus still walked toward me.

Smiling, I took off my pants and lay down over a chair for him to apply it. Shivering in anticipation and the cool air that ran over my much abused butt, I did not expect to get slapped by Severus. "For your thinking that you rule the bedroom, you are going to get ten spanks from me. Count them out one by one. Then I will apply the medication for you." hissed Severus in my ear. Weirdly, even though I felt apprehensive at the situation, I agreed. He hit me and I managed to say, "Two." The spanking seemed to wake up more than my pain nerves. There was a rushing of blood south, and I realised just how kinky I was. This was something I needed to try out, if I ever had a repeat session with Severus. 

I had never done any of this in my childhood, and I had never bothered to ask. Sure, I knew Pansy was a sucker to be slapped and defamed in bed, and she wanted me to bed her in that manner too, but being a dominant member in the bedroom had never appealed to me. Now, it became apparent that that was because I wasn't, and was more to the submissive side. Did Father take control of the bedroom when Severus was concerned, or did Severus take him just like how he took me? At that thought, instantly a spike of self hate hit me. Of course Father would take control, or at least Severus and he would be equals. No Malfoy was supposed to bow to anyone, ever. It was what I had been taught as a child. "Stop thinking." Severus said as he hit me again. I said out the next number and Severus' hits got harder and faster. Soon, I was unable to think of anything except the pain in my rear end and the number I was at. "T... Ten..." I cracked, as the last final blow hit me in the centre. Severus smiled and kissed me. "Good boy. Didn't expect you to take that so well actually." Severus said. The next moments were a blur for me. He applied the cream for me, and something else, on my bruised arse. I suspect the other liquid was from him, but I don't know what it was. He helped me up and we went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Despite the medication, I still walked with a slight limp. I was still eternally grateful for Severus for providing the cream, otherwise I would probably not even be able to walk to breakfast. I held on to Severus' arm while staggering over to my chair next to him. When I sat down, it took all my willpower not to scream. Minerva looked concerned and asked me, "Are you alright? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" I shook my head. "No, just fell and landed on his rear end, the klutz. Slightly bruised, is all." Severus added, with the thinnest of smiles. Minerva looked at Severus. "Severus, haven't we all fallen over at some point in our life?" After the torturous breakfast, I went to my lesson with the Gryfindors. "Good morning class, today we well be learning how to deal with vampires. Vampires can be killed by a stake through the heart," To demonstrate, I drew a small humanoid figure on the board and drew a line down the centre of the figure, where I thought would be a easy way to describe placing a stake through someone. "Like Professor Malfoy today. Looks like that greasy old bat's stake impaled this vampire." I heard someone say behind me in a whisper. "I heard that, Hamerton! 20 points from Gryfindor! For your information, I fell, and Severus did not hit me with a stick!" I said defensively, pretending to be unaware of his meaning, turning my head away from my student's piercing gaze so he wouldn't see me blush slightly. I couldn't let anyone know of my relationship with Severus. That would be tortuous to say the least. 

That day, the classes were extremely chatty. I guess it was due to it being the last day of school before winter break. As I finished my last lesson of the day, I sat in my chair in the secluded classroom and rubbed my butt in mild pain. The cream had worked wonders, as it did not hurt as much now, but it still felt sore. Rumours had gotten out that I was having an affair with Severus, because of that scene in the Great Hall, and I had to deduct so many points from different Houses, even Severus' own, because of this. I heard a knock at the door. Pulling my hand out of my robes, I said, "Enter!" Severus walked in, in all his huge black robed glory. He was holding my things. "Lucius has prepared dinner and expects us to be back soon. Let us go for dinner, lest Lucius come to Hogwarts himself." Draco gave an inward shiver. He didn't want to feel his father's wrath, and despite his age, he still feared his father. The two of us went to the floo and went home.

We went to the dining room and saw Father seated at the head of the table. I took my seat at his right and Severus, his left. He asked each of us about our day. We enjoyed our dinner in comfortable silence afterwards. All this while, my butt was itching, as the spanks that Severus had delivered earlier that day still remained. After dinner, I retired into my room, and Severus and Father into theirs. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. 

A few hours later, I felt slightly peckish and so I went to hunt for snacks. I walked over to the kitchen when I heard a weird noise from Father's room and went in to investigate. The door was slightly ajar. Just outside the door, I conjured up a mirror and used it to look into the room.

Severus was seated on the armchair that was normally reserved for his father, and he was gripping the arms of the chair so hard, his knuckles turned white. "Lucius dear... Urgh... If you don't wish for this to be short, I suggest that you cease that right this moment." Severus said in a hiss of air. Lucius stood up from in front of Severus, and I noticed two things. One, Father's lips were slightly red and wet, and two, both of them had neglected to wear their trousers. I took in a sharp intake of air and started to feel mildly lightheaded. I had heard them doing this in Hogwarts, but this was the first time I had seen it. I continued looking at the mirror. Lucius' lips were locked with Severus', and they both seemed to be fighting for supremacy. Tongues were engaged in a battle and dirty noises were flowing out from their mouths. Severus stood up and picked Lucius up in one smooth movement and carried him onto the table. This accidentally lead to me having a super clear view of what was being done to Father. My trousers got really tight and I hastily undid my trousers. I pulled out my already hard cock and got to work stroking it. 

In another, practiced movement, Severus slid his solid member into Lucius' arse. Lucius let out of series of moans and exclamations as Severus rammed into him with the delicacy of a Hungarian Horntail. I could see the pale pink skin of Father's hole eagerly take in Severus' serpent. I stroked my cock in earnest. I remembered my night with Severus. He was going much faster and harder than he had with me. My butt hurt a bit at the memory. Part of me wondered if what I was doing was wrong. Surely it was wrong to be touching oneself to the image of your father getting brutally fucked by someone else. The other part, the stronger one, said "ah screw morals", and henceforth I continued pumping. My cock had nothing to say and kept crying clear fluid in happiness. Severus was still relentlessly attempting to saw Lucius into half when Lucius started to yell.

"Ah, Sevvie, if you go back to school, who will I have to do this to...me?! I'll be alone again...ahhh....do you expect Draco...to do it..?" Lucius said, multiple grunts punctuating his sentence. Severus, still hitting him very hard, stroked his head and said, "If you give him a chance, he might consider it. He is very much like you. Both pain sluts." Lucius whined, "This is so unfair. You got to take Draco before I did! I'm his father!" 

I couldn't believe my ears. My father wanted to bed me? Through the course of the summer holidays ever since Severus had gone for a swim with us, I had some thoughts about my father... None of it in a decent manner. I had dismissed them and thought that it was just wishful thinking on my part, but now I wasn't too sure. Severus started to speed up, and I timed my pumps to the rate that Father was being brutally fucked. "Aaah, Severus, almost there, go on!" Lucius nearly screamed. Severus just grunted and went on. Severus let out a guttural roar and plunged one last time into Lucius, letting out his milk. With a scream, Lucius came all over his stomach and Severus went limp. All this time, I had been hard at work and determined to finish too, before Father came out, I came into my hand outside the room and accidentally let out a noise of satisfaction.  
Severus and Lucius both snapped their heads around and saw the shard of mirror that I had been using. "Hello, son. Don't you know its nicer to knock? Won't you come in now?" said a velvety soft voice. I jumped and turned red. I put on his trousers and slinked in. Oh, shit, I thought. I'm going get it this time. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Severus Snape's POV

* * *

I had not expected to be watched by Draco. I was fucking Lucius, because the insufferable old snake was aroused, again. He had begged me to take him like that on the table but before I was willing to do that I had to get a cup of water, because I was thirsty. I probably didn't shut the door tightly enough, otherwise there wouldn't be any noise escaping the room that might have alerted Draco to my situation. Lucius, ever the composed gentleman he is, pulled himself off me and helped me to the sofa after cleaning both of us off. We sat down on one side and Draco on the other. I made a motion to grab my clothing but Lucius held a hand in front of me. He gracefully, or as gracefully as one can be fully naked, tied his hair in a ponytail and let it sit on his shoulder like a sliver Patronus snake. "Draco, how much do you know about us?" Lucius started, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Draco turned tomato red and said, "Enough to know you and Severus are dating, and I just walked in on you." "Is that all? If you wanted to lie, you should have done better. I taught you better." Lucius said, locking his eyes with Draco. "Fine, I also heard that... That you wanted to bed me." I took in a large intake of breath while Lucius' expression remained neutral.

I was extremely worried at this point. Neither of the Malfoys were saying anything, and I was tempted to think that Lucius had cast a silencing charm, when he abruptly said, "And do you think me immoral, depraved, perverse?" Lucius' voice should be made illegal, no one should sound so... Smooth, despite the context. "None at all. I too... Have some feelings a son shouldn't feel for a father." Lucius smiled his signature smile, and walked toward Draco. Draco's eyes squeezed shut, as Lucius whispered at his ear, "How long?" "Long enough, Father." came a barely audible whisper. "Do you want to be put on my knee, to let you know what happens to little naughty boys who spy on their father?" "...y...yes..." Draco said. "Severus, do what you must." Lucius said, returning to his seat on the sofa.

I slithered to Draco and picked him up in a fluid motion. He was quite light for his age, actually. I pulled his trousers down, till he was naked from the waist down. "This is why I have never done spankings on students. I would enjoy them too much." I muttered. I pulled up his robes and placed him on his father's lap. Lucius pulled me to him and kissed me gently at first, then started delve deeper. Draco's cock gave a slight twitch, mirroring his father. Both wanting the other. "I will hit you twenty times, and you will count them out. Miss one, and I add another one to the total. Am I understood, son?" Lucius purred in Draco's ear. Lucius raised his hand and delivered the first slap. The sound of skin hitting skin immediately made my cock jump to attention, straining to get a good look at the proceedings. Draco obediently said out the number. I looked at Lucius and saw that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Even though be didn't have much expression on his face, through the twinkle in his eye, I could tell that he was enjoying it. Sometime after the tenth hit, Draco was starting to lose it. He was wriggling in his father's lap, but he made no indication to leave. I decided to help to distract him from the pain. I walked in front of him and placed my cock in front of his pink lips. His tongue flicked out and gave it a small lick, that reminded me of a cat. My cock was somehow filling up again, despite just having come into Lucius' arse. The licking helped to distract Draco a bit, but he still managed to count out the slaps his father was dealing to him. 

"Twenty... Thank you, Father." Draco mumbled out as the last hit connected with his arse. It was a mess of red splotches, and I think that Draco will have problems walking the next day. His father placed him onto the sofa and thrust one finger into Draco. Draco mewled and arched his body off the sofa. Lucius kept brutally fucking stretching Draco with his fingers and I found that sight just beautiful. Two Malfoys stretched out just for me. The thought made my cock fully hard, and I shoved it into Draco's mouth. He choked slightly and I chose to ignore it. His mouth was so tight and hot, the sensations overwhelmed my nervous system. Draco gave a moan as Lucius pushed into his son, and those vibrations in Draco's mouth hit me with a wave of sensations. Draco's mouth felt so tight and untouched, that I wanted to keep fucking him until he was as loose as his father was. Lucius made eye contact with me and he told me that he was going to come into Draco. We timed our thrusts so that when one of us was out, the other was in, thus making Draco completely full. Draco's normally pale cheeks had a pinkish flush on them, as his eyes widened at the sensation of his father's cock inside of him.

Lucius' thrusts became more and more erratic, and his calm demeanour started slipping away. The edges of his lips were twisting into a feral grin, making him look like a wolf. I was no better, plunging in and out of Draco with no finesse whatsoever. Lucius gave a loud groan as he spent himself inside his son. I could feel my balls tightening too, so I grabbed Draco's hair and fucked his mouth and soon I was coming too into his mouth. Draco swallowed all of it and came with the feeling of being filled from more than one way. His white come dirtied the sofa that he was lying on. A reminder, of what had happened here. Lucius pulled out of Draco and a white sheen of come covered Lucius' cock. He made a motion to get his wand to clean it, but Draco said dreamily, "No, Father, keep it there." Draco then, fell asleep. Lucius and I looked at Draco. How could Draco fall asleep so quickly after that? Quietly, we covered him with a blanket and retreated into another room.

I tackled Lucius to the ground with a small "oof" from Lucius. My mouth moved across the familiar landscape of his body, kissing and licking it. I moved down until I got to his thighs. His cock was half hard in the centre, the horny little bastard, and was ringed with a light covering of slivery hairs. I licked around his balls, savouring the moans from Lucius. I pulled away and moved myself above Lucius' face. "This is what you get for being a slut, Lucius." I hissed as I shoved my cock into his mouth. His composed face flushed red as he strugged to swallow my length. The cheek of Lucius Malfoy to look so composed choking on me! I plunged in and out of Lucius mercilessly, and just as I felt like I was about to come, I pulled out of his mouth. "Horny boys don't get the benefit of having my come in their mouth." My cock shone with Lucius' saliva, and I decided that that would be enough lubrication for him. Without stretching Lucius, I shoved my cock into Lucius' rear end. He moaned, like the wanton slut he is. His back arched off the ground in an attempt to get more friction to his arsehole. "Fine, Ill let you have your way tonight, because I want to sleep." I grunted. I increased the tempo of my thrusting into Lucius. The room filled with Lucius begging for me to touch him and I complied, holding his cock in a vice like grip. I could sense my own finish coming soon, so I started to pump Lucius and angle myself so that I would hit that sweet spot in Lucius on every thrust. Lucius mewled every time I thrust in and my cock hit his prostrate. Lucius shouted and came, with several spurts of white fluid shooting and painting my face with it. The constrictions in his passageway were too much for him, and I shot my load into Lucius. Spots flew in front of my eyes as I felt Lucius slowly relaxing around me. I pulled out and cast a wandless spell to clean myself up. "G'night, Sevvie." Lucius mumbled sleepily and promptly fell asleep on my lap. I turned off the lights with a flick of my hand and fell into peaceful slumber. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is taking longer than expected. My writing schedule has been a mess, and I haven't had the privacy to write this as people are busy bodies. I will honestly try to make it come out faster, but I can not promise a date or time. Sorry. I'm running on low.  
Also... If you want, I have an account on Wattpad, my name is "Sherly6002" so, look it up if you want.

Lucius Malfoy's POV

* * *

I awoke the earliest of my two other occupants of the house. Severus was still lying on the couch, snoring gently with his black hair all over his face. I vanished the come off me with a spell and dressed myself properly. One could not walk around one's house naked and expect to get respect. Some of the come, though, refused to be vanished, and so I took a cloth to clean it instead. I probably should not have left the thing to sit overnight. Who knew how messy congealed semen was. Taking my cane, I walked to my room where Draco had caught us in the act the night before. Draco was still asleep on the sofa as well, and he had the combined come of Severus and I. I found that image arousing, but I wouldn't want to wake Severus up. I didn't clean Draco up as I did not want him to know I had been here. I proceeded to the dining room and took a seat at my usual spot. A house elf came to me and I said, "Prepare breakfast for me and bring it here. Also prepare Severus and Draco's breakfast, and bring it to them when they awake." The house elf bowed and left the room. I thought about the events of the night before. What had caused Draco to walk in on us? And how long had he known of my little trysts with Severus? Draco must have been on something, to make him consent to being part of yesterday night's proceedings. What I had done yesterday was nothing more than rape, and incest. I felt guilt about it, but I had no time to think about it as Draco walked into the dining room.

"Good morning, Father." The awkwardness in the room was so thick I could cut it with a knife. Draco's hair was not combed properly, and he had walked with a small limp. I gave a curt nod and tried to ignore the growing lump in my pants. Thank goodness for robes. The house elf arrived with my breakfast and Draco's and set it in front of us. "Father, are you going to pretend that you had no recollection of the events that occurred yesterday?" Draco said suddenly, looking me in the eye. "Son, I understand if you hate me for what I did. I should not have done what I did. Please, forget it ever happened." I said, with the most neutral voice I could muster given the current situation. "Father, I do not hate you for what you think. I would be interested in having a relationship with both you and Severus." Draco, ever the direct one to say what he wanted. I choked on the water that I was drinking and said, "Are you sure?" Draco rolled his eyes microscopically and said, "Father, I am no longer a child, I am a man and I know what I want. I want you, and also Severus."

I took in a deep breath. Closing the distance between Draco and myself, I used my cane to push his chin up. He faced me, and looked solidly in my eye. He looked just like me, and a bit like his mother. His hair was the same as mine, and he had the same smile. I bent down and gently touched his lips with mine. It was a small touch, like what a father should give his son, as he tucks him off to bed. But I am not like a normal father, am I? I shouldn't have these feelings for my son. I took one step back and was stopped by Draco grabbing me. "Please, Draco, its wrong! I'll let you have Severus. We shouldn't be doing this!" I begged, for the first time in my life, I begged my son. "Father, you once taught me that Malfoys get what they want. And I want both of you." Draco pulled my hair and enveloped me in a kiss. It was hungry, and his tongue plundered my mouth, and after I while, I relaxed and let him control me. We only broke off later due to the pressing need for respiration. Draco was panting and I found that to be the most alluring thing I had ever seen. "Don't let me destroy your fun, its the first thing in the morning, you haven't had breakfast, and you want to shag. Yep, normal." came a snarky voice behind me. It was Severus, and I said, "Severus, you could join us. And your breakfast is already on the table. I could hear Severus rolling his eyes as he grabbed Draco and my collar and dragged us to the dining table. "No shagging till you've eaten. Now eat." Severus commanded and we complied hastily.

After breakfast, I took a seat in my armchair and a book flew to me with a flick of my wand. It was some reading I had to do. I am part Veela, and I did not know whether my Veela heritage would make triadic relationships difficult for me. I could hear the whispers of Draco and Severus behind me and I idly wondered what they were saying. Feet shuffled behind me and I felt Severus behind me. He gave me a kiss from behind and forced me to stretch my head to an angle to be able to breathe at the same time. A hand that wasn't Severus' sneaked up my leg and I broke off the kiss with Severus, saying, "Ever the Slytherin, I see." Draco was nestled between my legs, and was attempting to remove my pants. Eventually, he gave up and used a spell to remove them for me. My painful erection stood up and got a breath of fresh air. I sucked in some air as I felt light headed. Draco looked up at me and batted his eyes, _batted_ them! I tried to use a hand to push away his body, but he insisted on having his way. He took me in his hand, and moved it up and down slowly, torturingly. I groaned and bucked upwards, trying to get some friction. Draco's tongue flicked out and gave my cock a small lick, like how he would eat his ice cream when he was younger. The fleeting touches weren't enough for me and I whimpered in need.

"Lucius dear, I think your son broke you. That noise from your mouth, were you begging?" "Malfoys don't beg." I managed to hiss out, but my humping of Draco's hand and tongue may have made me look less intimidating than I should have. I heard noises from behind me and realised that Severus was somehow trying to levitate me out of the chair, but failing because wandless magic isn't easy to do with two handsome people in front of you naked. I saved Severus the trouble and got out of the chair myself. Well, I say got out, but I think I looked like I was tumbling out of my chair. Can't blame me, I have limited blood flow to my head. I lay on the floor on my back and waited to see what the duo were planning. Severus grinned from atop me and literally, sat on my face. I licked the salty smell off of him and he entered my mouth. Then Draco put my cock into his mouth. I momentarily stopped breathing. Bastards, were they ganging up on me? Severus started thrusting in and out of me at the same time as Draco was. When one was in, the other was out. In a daze, I recalled that that was what I had done to Draco the night before. It took me less than five thrusts on Draco's side to make me come into his mouth. Bless the talented boy, he swallowed all of it. Severus pushed himself even deeper inside of me and came with a groan, emptying his balls into my mouth. I dutifully swallowed it and smiled with a cock in my mouth. This was fun, and I felt woosy seeing stars as I tried to get up. Severus and Draco helped me up as they brought me to a chair. "Now do you believe my love for you, Father?" Draco asked, giving me his best puppy dog eyes expression. I ran my hand through the smooth silky hair of his. Of course I accepted my son. "Always and forever, Draco." I whispered, a smile on my face. Draco leapt up and captured my lips in a hungry kiss.

I tried to summon a cup of water using my wand but instead I got a face full of water. Spitting out water, I glared at Severus, who was giggling next to me. He then tried to summon a cloth, and ended up getting a face full of cloth. Now, it was my turn to laugh. I let out a chuckle as Severus fought against a piece of cloth. Draco, being the smart one, he didn't use his wand to remove the cloth, but rather just pulled it off with his hands, then passing the cloth to me. I wiped my face and dried my hair as well as I could without magic. Severus looked near furious as he tried to levitate objects, only to have them fly toward him at breakneck speed. Draco, seeing a glass bottle flying toward him, tried to cast a shield charm and ended up exploding the glass bottle. I watched the proceedings warily, prepared to duck behind a chair if the need arose. "I think we should stop trying to use our wands, and calm down, Severus!" I said firmly, hands gripping my cane to fend off anything that could fly and hurt me. Severus, with several quills stuck in his hair, angrily placed his wand down on the table, causing it to emit sparks. Draco just gently placed his wand down, far away from Severus', and crossed his arms angrily. I took my wand out from my cane, and placed it on the table as well. I went to retrieve my pants from where I had thrown them and placed them on again. "We need to sort out this magic issue with us. I can't live without magic!" I couldn't help the irritated tone my voice took on at the end of my sentence. I had never had to live without magic before, and I did not intend to start. "Why don't we scour the library for information? I am sure that there are books there that may help us." Severus, ever the bookworm, said. Draco and I nodded and we thred proceeded to the library.

A few moments later, I was ready to throw hexes at something. How, does one expect me, to return the books to their shelves properly without magic? They're so hard to sort! Severus, noticing my predicament, helped me to place the books back, only to realise one of the books I had taken was from a shelf that was too high for him to reach. Cursing rather imaginatively in a multitude of languages, he pulled a chair to him and climbed on it. "Don't fall, Sevvie dear!" I called, trying to be helpful, only to be met by an angry glare from Severus. "And also, since you're up there, can you help me grab that book? Yes, that dark green book with golden trimmings." I got a glare so strong it would have made lesser men run away. I heard something from Severus like "pureblood brats" when the book I wanted was thrown at me. Barely managing to catch it, I decided to bite back the remarks I had for Severus and just held my head up high. I brought the book to my reading table and opened it. 《A Comprehensive History of Creature Mates of the Malfoy Clan》was written by one of my ancestors, if I remember correctly, in the 15th century. My family had always been intimate with Veelas, and had crossbred with them many times. My grandmother was a pureblood Veela, making me more than eligible to be classified as a Veela. Draco, due to his ancestry, and recent Veela heritage, was also classified under Veela. One particularly passage in the book caught my attention as I was reading it.

It read as such:

Due to the Malfoy Clan's extensive relations with Veelas, all members of the Malfoy Clan should be considered as Full Blooded Veelas, with the ability to mate and conceive. Veelas, as per their creature inheritance, will have "Soul Mates", in which they will mate with their mate, which is decided by their magic. It is not uncommon for family members to be mated to each other, as their magic needs to be grounded, and only by another with equivalent or more power is this mate bond formed. Uncles, cousins, aunts and in rare cases parent and child or sibling mates do happen. This ensures that the Veela's magic is properly grounded with magic of similar magical signature. Signs of a mate bond are: instant connection with each other, and temporary issues with their magics. The latter only occurs when the mates have started a physical relationship but have not consumunated their relationship.

"Guys, I think I found it!" Draco shouted, interrupting my reading. "It says here that we could be a triad! The symptoms are temporary-" "Issues with their magic, yes Draco we know!" I hissed, annoyed. Draco's eyes widened and he lowered his head in embarrassment. I explained to Draco our Veela history, and he nodded. "Then what about Severus? He's not a Veela, or else I think we would be able to know." Draco asked. Severus sighed. "Well, I am not a Veela, you are correct. I do have a creature inheritance, and I take on characteristics of the animal, and can shapeshift into something like it. You. Must. Not. Laugh." Severus glared at Draco and I at the last four words and I said, "No worries, we won't laugh. Unless you turn into the Hufflepuff animal, then we will."

Severus closed his eyes and started to concentrate, choosing to ignore us. Something started wriggling under his hair and Severus' face started shifting form. Beautiful black ears sprouted from his head, and a black tail escaped from his pants. He opened his eyes and beautiful eyes shone out of them. I couldn't decide what color to call them, as they seemed to change from purple to blue depending on how the light hit it. His black hair grew even longer, till they were the same length or longer than mine. "Well? I don't like the hair, but it is like that when I turn. Do you not like it?" Severus asked irritably, noticing Draco's gaping mouth.

"Why Sevvie dear, we love it! Those exquisite ears, and your adorable eyes! Draco has always wanted a pet, and I never let him have one, but I'll gladly let him have you!" I nearly squealed in excitement, running my hands up and down his neck and shoulders. Severus' tail started to move around, showing me that he liked it. "Malfoy, stop petting me, I'm not a cat!" Severus protested, but his tail still kept wagging, like a dog's. "You're going to have to be specific, Severus, there are two Malfoys in the room now." Draco said playfully, tapping Severus' ears. "Severus, does your animal form have any perks?" Draco asked. Severus thought about it, and replied, "Well, I have enhanced hearing, and night vision. I can also jump rather high for a human, and of course I can speak to cats or cat Animagi. I am very fit, I would say." I was surprised at how useful Severus' animal form was. Draco looked at me with that puppy dog expression in his eyes.

"Father, may we keep him? Please?" Severus growled, literally, and muttered, "I have claws, Draco, and I won't hesitate to scratch you." "Of course we can! According to the book, we need to court Severus properly, then we can take him as a proper mate." I proudly exclaimed, and Draco's eyes lit up. "Excuse me, why am I being the one who is courted, the woman? I thought I'm the dominant in this relationship?" Severus scowled. "Of course you are the dominant, Sevy. It's just that, traditionally speaking, the Malfoy name is of higher regard than the Prince name, so we are obligated to court you." Severus rolled his eyes. I found that rather cute. I leant over and gave him a peck on the lips. 

"Now, let me explain the terms of the courting. We need to create a courting bond between the three of us. We need someone to officiate the bonding. It is not an offical marriage bond, yet, and we have to go through the courting first. The courting bond can be broken off at any time. Draco and I, we already have the bride price. I created a vault for Draco, and mine has been in place already. Narcissa used half of it, so I'll replenish it. Severus, do you have a dowry vault?" Severus scowled even deeper, but answered. "Ever since I was eleven, my mother knew I was gay. So she did prepare a dowry vault for me, but it is so small, it wouldn't be much for you. I have a bride price vault, so I guess I'll just merge it together. I hope you won't mind the meagre sum?" I shook my head. We'll still love Severus, despite his financial status. Draco raised his hand. "Father, who's going to officiate our courting bond?" I thought about it. I didn't think that through, did I? The room was filled with awkward silence as everyone thought about potential candidates.

"If Albus were still alive, if Narcissa were still alive, if even Bella were alive, we would have had someone!" grunted Severus. I sighed. The amount of people we really could trust was really that low. "I know someone we could ask." Draco suddenly piped up. "Are you sure that this person is trustable?" Severus said. "I know him very well, and I am sure he might agree to help. Even if he doesn't help, he will not reveal our secrets. Thank Merlin for Gryffindor pride." I raised an eyebrow. Draco had a Gryffindor friend? I had no idea who he was, but if Draco thought he was trustable, then I would trust him too. "Then go, Draco, and come back with him." Severus said, and Draco apparated away.

Now that Draco had left, I was alone with Severus. I moved to Severus sat on his lap. "Wanna try having sex the Muggle way? I believe there are some things that you use." I said. Severus looked at me in shock. "How old are you, Lucius?" "As old as you need me to be. Now quickly, just bugger me into the floor." Severus growled and took me into a deep kiss, biting my lower lip. I hope Draco takes a longer time to return with the person he mentioned. 


End file.
